The present invention relates generally to the field of clothing accessory hangers and the like, and more particularly, to an improved hanger valet.
In the ever increasingly competitive business world, it is as important as ever for one to look his best. Accessories such as ties, belts, cufflinks, etc. are an integral part of the business wardrobe, and people have made heavy investments in such items. Because of this, a need has arisen for a device which can protect these items and assist the owner in coordinating his or her clothing accessories with various wardrobes. Such a device is called a hanger valet.
To be most useful, a hanger valet should be able to securely hold a number of neckties as well as one or more belts or braces, so that these items will not slip off the hanger valet during travel and thus become wrinkled or dirty. The hanger valet should also have a means for securely holding jewelry such as cufflinks.
A hanger valet should also be constructed of one piece with the hanger itself, so as to be sturdy and to prevent the valet portion from separating from the hanger portion during use. In order to maximize closet space, the hanger valet should be of approximately the same size as a standard suit hanger.
The hanger portion of the valet should be constructed in such a way as to hold a suit jacket with minimal distortion of the jacket's shoulders.
The primary function of a hanger valet is to coordinate the various accessories (ties, belts, jewelry, etc.) with a given suit. It is especially important to coordinate the ties with the suit, as a mismatched suit and tie has severe visual impact. Because the hanger valet will hold a number of ties, it is important to provide an indication of which tie was most recently worn, thereby minimizing wear on the ties and providing maximum visual variety in the wardrobe.
The hanger valet should also have a system for keeping track of which week of the month to wear a particular tie during rotation of the suit. To be usable to the visually impaired or blind person, such indicia should also be provided in Braille.